


Harlow

by AlidaTean



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: Sixteen Year old Harlow Jasmine Potter goes to Gotham in order to execute an insane plan with an equally insane Joker.Find out why the girl who lived needs the Joker's help.How will the rest of Gotham react to this incredibly insane event?.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Harlow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except my OC's and plot.
> 
> Check out my other stories.

There was a good reason why wizards stayed far away from Gotham. The city was considered highly dangerous not only because of the criminal activities but because most of the citizens were immune to mindwipes. The city also interfered with their cores causing their magic to malfunction.

It was because of this that it took Harlow Jasmine Potter almost six months to find the general area were her target was. Getting a meeting with him was harder than anticipated , no one was willing to allow her to see him . The prison was supposed to be highly secure but he always managed to escape. Harlow told the police commissioner that she was going to meet with him one way or the other.

She would just wait for him to escape and meet up with him that way. Commissioner Gordon nearly had a heart attack when he heard that. There was no way he was going to allow this fragile looking girl meet with that madman alone.

Although he agreed to let her see him , Gordon continued to try and change her mind.She was stubborn as she was beautiful. Unfortunately it took a short time to get her ,her desired meeting. Gordon decided to invite Batman to Arkham to be on guard in case the clown tried anything. He didn't want to see the girl hurt or worse.

Harlow was nervous as she entered the room were the man was being kept for their meeting. He was her only hope and Harlow knew that most sane people wouldn't come here but she wasn't going to back down. 

Joker lived up to his name , Harlow could see the madness in his eyes. It almost made her want to rethink her plan but like always she ignored her self preservation instincts.

"My name is Harlow Jasmine Potter. Sirius Black was my godfather. "

The Joker's laughter was cut off when he heard the last part.

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL NOT BE EDITING THIS WORK.


End file.
